


i wear my heart in my veins

by maraudersgays



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Background Relationships, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, M/M, Mild S&M, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Pining, Vampire Turning, Vampirism, more tags will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 04:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16078685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersgays/pseuds/maraudersgays
Summary: after a seemingly simple mission went astray, keith is left with a rather...unusual condition.he is quick to adapt to his new ‘tendencies’, although no one could predict how they would interfere with his relationship with his fellow paladins.especially with one paladin in particular.





	i wear my heart in my veins

**Author's Note:**

> i swear i’m out of my emo phase sksjjs.

Keith groaned softly to himself, the noise coming out grating and harsh through his raw throat. He winced at the feeling. His mouth felt dry and rough, complete with a relentlessly pounding head and an dull ache that seemed to stretch across to every last nerve in his godforsaken body. 

Blearily, he cracked open an eyelid, but at the first sign of light coming through the slit of his vision, he hastily shut them again, thumping his head back against the hot ground beneath him, and was rewarded with another flare of pain shooting through his skull. 

He groaned again, but through his disused and torn throat it came out more as a weak growl than anything. Vaguely, he registered the prickling of a fresh wound in his aching neck, but he was already slipping out of consciousness before his sluggish brain had time to process it. By the time his mind finally fell into darkness again, he had only one coherent thought left:

Fuck. This was definitely not how today was supposed to go.

**Author's Note:**

> as a huge procrastinator (and i mean HUGE) i can never promise the exact dates of updates, but feel free to bully me through my tumblr @ cupidbarnes until i churn out another chapter .


End file.
